Inachevé
by LollyLoveCM
Summary: TRADUCTION "Unfinished" de trufflemores - 4x22. '"Je ne pense pas qu'on a déjà été juste amis," Admis Kurt silencieusement ' Se déroule immédiatement après "All Or Nothing" Kurt/Blaine. COMPLETE.


Bonjour à tous, voici la traduction de "Unfinished" . J'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour poster la traduction. Je lui enverrai les reviews - et les lui traduirai -. Ceci est ma première traduction, j'espère avoir fait un bon travail pour que vous appréciez autant que moi la lecture.

Merci pour votre attention, bonne lecture.

* * *

******Disclaimer**: Glee ne m'appartient pas; Ryan Murphy et Co. ont cet honeur. J'ai simplement écris ça pour m'amuser, non lucratif.

**Partie un des vers **_**Inachevé**._

Blaine panique.

Il se tient pendant un moment au milieu de la salle de la chorale, le prochain plongeon dans une salle de classe abandonnée, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui et s'appuyant contre elle, les mains tremblantes en bordant la boite dans sa poche. Il ferme ses yeux et essaye de se rappeler comment respirer correctement, il écoute le grondement sourd de la conversation de l'auditorium, les acclamations assourdissantes de la salle de la choral retourne son intestin. Il doit faire sa demande à Kurt. Il ne peux pas _laisser_ Kurt repartir sans rien demander. Il ne sait pas comment il va s'en sortir sans la réponse de Kurt, sans l'_affirmation_ de Kurt que ce qu'ils ont est vrai, solide et sérieux, que ça signifie autant pour Kurt que pour lui.

Ses paupières papillonnent lorsqu'il trébuche loin de la porte, seulement il reste assez longtemps pour la verrouiller avant d'aller d'une seule traite au bureau le plus proche et de s'y assoir dessus. Il respire lentement, irrégulièrement, en essayant de se convaincre que tout ira bien, que tout va _bien se passer_, qu'il va faire sa demande à Kurt et qu'il ne va pas tout gâcher, et Kurt va lui dire oui et tout ira bien. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est que Kurt accepte, qu'il confirme. Tout ce qu'il a faut, c'est le _sourire_ de Kurt, honête, ouvert et authentique.

Tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est _Kurt,_ mais il lui semble tellement hors de portée.

Ce n'est pas que Kurt n'est pas là. Ce n'est pas que Kurt n'est pas encore _disponible_.

Kurt est là devant lui, réel solide et _chaleureux_, et s'ils étaient toujours ensemble Blaine n'hésiterai pas d'entremêler leurs doigts et serrer sa main. Il n'hésiterai pas à se glisser aisément dans l'espace derrière lui et à poser son menton sur son épaule et ses bras autour de sa taille, fredonnant en silencieuse sa gratitude, pressant doucement un baiser sur son épaule quand personne ne regarde. Il n'hésiterai pas à lui dire au combien il aime l'avoir ici, au combien il a _besoin_ de lui ici, de s'enraciner, de se concentrer sur lui et de l'encourager. Il n'hésiterai pas à lui montrer combien il était reconnaissant pour la vie de Kurt, sa présence, son _tout_.

Il n'aurait pas besoin de le dire, non plus, parce que Kurt le sait déjà.

Il dégluti avec difficulté, il regarde l'horloge sur le mur, se demandant combien de temps il va mettre avant que quelqu'un lui envoie un SMS et lui demande où il est. Pas longtemps, l'univers juge, son téléphone vibre dans sa poche à peine une minute plus tard, sans doute Tina ou Sam ou peut-être même Marley qui lui demande s'il veux se joindre à eux pour la fête après-mariage, après-victoire des régionales. Il va refuser, sachant déjà qu'il n'a pas le courage d'affronter Kurt, qu'il soit là ou pas, et _ne pas_ lui demander. Il ne peux pas être dans la même pièce que lui et _ne pas_ lui direce qu'il ressent pour lui, combien il veux le récupérer dans sa vie _entièrement_, combien il _étouffe _avec seulement une partie de l'amour de Kurt, une infime partie de son attention.

Ce n'est pas assez, et il sait que ce n'est pas assez, et dans un coin de sa tête il sait que _Kurt_ sait que ce n'est pas assez. Il voit dans les hésitations : ses propres mains saisir celles de Kurt – persistant, un moment plus long que nécessaire avant qu'ils ne se retirent. Blaine ne le poursuit pas, dresse une laisse sur le désir impulsif de prendre l'avion pour Kurt et de le surprendre à nouveau. Ça ne fini jamais bien. Noël était différent parce que Burt était là et tout les trois célébraient une fête tout à fait différente, complètement flou sur leur relation (et aussi vivement, amèrement conscients du fossé entre eux, des mètres qui n'existaient pas avant qu'ils ne soient séparés).

Un léger coup sur la porte le fis sursauté, le bureau grattant un peu sa hâte pour le faire se lever. Il attends, écoutes pour un autre coup, le silence grinçant contre ses nerfs. Juste au moment où il est convaincu que la personne a bougé, il entends le transfert de poids, une paume pressant à plat la poignet de la porte.

Il réduis la distance entre eux, sachant qu'il ne pouvais pas se cacher éternellement quand il ouvre la porte, et regarde, incrédule, _Kurt_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » il essaye de demander, mais sa bouche est sèche et sa gorge clique quand il parle. Ses doigts saisissent l'air et une teinte rosée sur ses joues lorsqu'il dit « Tu ne devrais pas être à la fête? »

« Et toi? » Kurt répond rapidement, glissant dans l'espace entre eux et _oh_.

La porte se ferme derrière lui et Blaine cru un instant que Kurt va l'embrasser, son rythme cardiaque s'accélère lorsque les mains de Kurt entourent ses hanches doucement, tellement doucement, attrapant ses propre poignets autour de son dos. Il le tiens comme ça, proche, chaleureusement, satisfait, posant sa joue contre l'épaule de Blaine et expirant lentement.

Blaine ne savais pas quoi dire, sachant à peine ce que cela _voulais dire, _mais il sait quoi faire. Il resserre les mains serrées étroitement autour du dos de Kurt en retour, le tenant au plus près qu'il ose en reposant sa joue contre le côté de la tête de Kurt.

Leurs souffles s'égalisent pendant que Blaine frotte lentement le dos de Kurt, leur permettant de s'appuyer contre le bureau. Son esprit reviens un an en arrière, Kurt grelottant dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui presque assez serrer pour le _blesser_ comme s'il insister qu'il ne l'avais pas tromper, il ne l'a pas _trompé _et il l'avais voulu, il ne pouvais pas le nier qu'il _voulais _et _je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé. _Mais il ne l'a pas fait, ce n'était pas lui, mais il était toujours suspendu et il ne pourrai jamais entrer à NYADA -

Ils ne l'avaient pas suspendu. Il ne l'avais pas trompé. Il avais même était accepté à NYADA (quoi que pas aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurai souhaité), et il avais fait des progrès révolutionnaires avec son intermittence chez Vogue . Com . Le Kurt qui avais couru vers lui et avais tellement_ besoin_ de lui était parti, remplacer par l'homme devant lui, indépendant et séparé de Blaine.

C'était une pensée humiliante, sachant que cet homme extraordinaire, cette personne étonnante, Kurt, était quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin de lui. Il peux s'en aller loin de Blaine n'importe quel jour et être encore plus mal. Il pourrai se tourner vers ses propres passions et devenir quelqu'un d'encore plus formidable. Il avais du soutient, bien sur : son père, Carole et Finn, pour une fois, et Rachel et Santana sur une base plus irrégulière. Il a des gens comme Isabelle Wright en mentor, Anna Wintour et Carmen Tibideaux pour reconnaître et valider sur succès, sans compter les autres amis potentiels amis cachés dans les rues de New York. Blaine savais que Kurt était seul (assez solitaire à toujours lui parler, au moins), mais il était aussi charmant et compatissant et véritablement l'une des personnes les plus magnétiques que Blaine n'avais jamais rencontré.

Il veux être admirer. Il veux être aimé et apprécié par d'autres personnes, même si le chemin pour gagner ces véritables amitiés était lourde; remplie de malhonnêteté et de trahison. Il était remarquable que Kurt s'entendait aussi bien avec Rachel comme il l'a fait : elle ne lui rend certainement pas la pareille avec la même intensité de compassion et de compréhension. Kurt pardonne aux gens. Il a laissé les gens qui l'avais blessé entrer de nouveau dans sa vie, mais Blaine n'avais pas manqué la méfiance, la nervosité qui était toujours juste sous la surface, prêt à se retirer à l'intérieur de ses murs pour éviter d'être blessé une nouvelle fois.

Il était courageux dans l'image de la déception, mais il n'a jamais oublié. Il n'oubliera jamais.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser partir », admis Blaine doucement dans le silence, sachant qu'il ne pourrai peut-être l'enlacer de nouveau mais il le voulais, il voulais le garder désespérément mais il ne pouvais pas. « Je ne sais pas comment te laisser, Kurt », dit-il enfin.

Kurt ne dis rien, il l'enlaça un petit peu plus, et cela pris un moment à Blaine pour réaliser que peut-être Kurt ne voulais pas le laisser partir, lui non plus.

« Je.. - ne veux pas être juste ton ami, non plus. » Blaine ajouta, hésitant.

Kurt ne le repoussa pas immédiatement. Blaine expira rapidement, le laissant faire un pas en arrière quand Kurt relâcha son étreinte un moment plus tard, le regardant sérieusement. Il y avais quelque chose – il le fixa d'un regard sombre, silencieux et triste, incertain, douteux, perdu et le cœur de Blaine se tordis en réalisant que ça y est, c'était _le moment _quand Kurt dira finalement .. -

_C'est fini._

« Je ne pense pas qu'on a déjà était _juste_ amis » Admis Kurt doucement.

Oh.

Blaine recula d'un pas il pu donc rencontrer ses yeux plus facilement, sa gorge se serra quand il réalisa _à quel point_ il veux que Kurt soit dans sa vie. « Sommes-nous - » Il dégluti et lécha ses lèvres d'abord, incapable de former réellement des mots, un moment douloureux, il redoutais la réponse presque autant que de lui demander, il rassembla assez de courage pour dire, « Sommes-nous de retour ? »

« Comme amis ? » Kurt se rapprocha de Blaine diminuant l'espace personnel de Blaine, « Ou petit-amis ? »

Blaine ouvris sa bouche pour dire _petit-amis _, avec réflexion avant d'hésiter. Cela semble étrange, de ne pas _savoir_, mais ne peux pas dire ça. Parce qu'ils n'ont même pas – ils se sont embrasser à l'arrière d'une _voiture_, ils ont dansé un slow et ont couchés ensemble à l'hôtel mais ils n'avaient pas -

_ça n'a jamais été un rendez-vous_, il pense hébété, soudain dépassé par l'idée que Kurt et lui n'ont même pas eu un rendez-vous depuis 7 mois. Ils n'ont jamais exprimer les raisons de la joie d'être en la compagnie de l'autre, ils balançaient leurs excuses voilées sur le mur émotionnel dressé entre eux, empêchant leurs mains de se toucher et leurs yeux de se rencontrer plus que nécessaire.

Ils font vraiment attention à ne plus croiser leurs regards, à ne pas trop se toucher ou de trop se regarder. Ils sourient et se saluent et s'offrent des conversations superficielles, mais ils ne sont plus. . . eux.

_On est pas en couple_, pensa Blaine, se dégonflant.

La morosité de Kurt, son _silence_ ne semble pas à sa place, tout d'un coup. Blaine ne sais pas quoi dire, non plus, il ne sais pas comment lui assurer qu'ils vont bien, qu'ils vont plus que bien, qu'ils sont ensemble et qu'ils le sont bien évidemment -

Kurt le regarde et attend, patient, inconditionnel.

Pour une fois, Blaine ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire.

Heureusement, Kurt le fais.

« Je veux être avec toi, Blaine. », il dit, s'adossant à un bureau, en face de lui à l'angle. « Je tiens à... partager ma vie avec toi, vraiment. Tu me manques. Et tu ne me méprend pas et je t'a... j'adore vraiment avoir Santana et Rachel autour, et ça a fait du bien de voir Mike et Mercedes de nouveau mais je me sens juste comme.. » Il haussa les épaules, croisant les bras, vulnérable, couper de tout et intouchable. « Je me sens comme s'il me manquais quelque chose. Et j'ai beau essayé... je n'arrive pas à le remplacer. » Il offre à Blaine un sourire désabusé, presque espiègle, faisant des gestes ambivalent avec une main.

« Et pour Adam ? » Blaine demande, parce qu'il a besoin de savoir, parce qu'il ne veux pas compromettre Kurt tant qu'il a déjà, commencé, plaidant pour le peu qu'il est prêt à offrir, la partie protégée de son coeur qu'il a toujours utilisé pour les autres personnes, pas _Blaine_. Il ne peux pas se battre pour Kurt si Kurt était déjà partis, il pensa, et il ne peux pas sentir le coup venir, l'affirmation que Kurt et Adam _sont _ensemble et qu'ils _ont_ une relation sérieuse, cela est pesant pour lui.

« Adam pourrai faire un petit ami incroyable » se permi Kurt, jetant un regard derrière son épaule et Blaine cru qu'il vit, _qui _il vit. « Il pourrai vraiment l'être. Il est... adorable, et charismatique, et il – il comprend. Que j'ai besoin de temps. » Il laissa plus glisser son regard, d'une magnifique intensité, et dit doucement « Mais je sais que.. qu'il n'est tout simplement pas fait pour moi. »

« Comment ? »

Kurt sourris piteusement. « Je ne savais pas, au début. », il admis, « je croyais qu'il... que quelque chose n'allais pas avec moi. Que j'étais _endommagé_ et ne savais pas comment re-entrer dans une relation avec quelqu'un. » Il haussa les épaules et Blaine essayer de ne pas grincer des dents en sacahnt qu'_il est_ celui qui a blessé Kurt, celui qui l'a _endommagé, _sauf - « Adam était – est – prêt à accepter les compromis. » Dis Kurt. « Ce qui, certes, fait appel à moi. Je n'ai pas eu à sortir avec lui et lui seul et se sentir sous pression si ça ne marchais pas. Je n'avais rien à _régler_. » Doucement, il ajouta, « Mais je savais que.. il en voulais plus de moi que je n'en voulais de lui. Je voulais quelqu'un _comme_ lui: un ami et – un petit-amis, quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un à aimer, mais il voulais quelqu'un pour être _son _tout, et j'ai juste... Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ça. »

Cela pris un long moment à Blaine de récupérer du courage et de dire doucement, « Tu as rompus avec lui. »

Ce n'est pas une question. Kurt ne devais pas répondre.

« Il était élégant par rapport à ça » il dis, enfin. « Il n'as pas... Il m'a juste regardé et il m'a souris, et il m'a dit que ça a été amusant et qu'il espérais me voir pas loin. » Il souris, mais c'était calme et soulagé, peiné. Blaine se serre quand il pense à Kurt regrettant ça, ne voulant pas lui demander s'il l'a fait. « Il était.. Je l'aimais bien. Mais je savais qu'il n'était pas le bon. »

Blaine le regarda, attendant quelque chose, une quelconque indication, une petite indication qu'il accueillerai, une _quelconque _indication que Kurt _le_ voulais toujours. Son estomac se serra quand il pensa à la suite: Kurt a laissé Adam, et maintenant il laisse _Blaine_, sauf -

« Tu m'as vraiment, vraiment manqué, » dis Kurt simplement.

Blaine fermais les yeux brièvement, tout à fait conscient de la bague dans sa poche, mais – Sam a raison. Il a besoin de – il _dois_ attendre. Burt a raison, aussi: si tout ira bien, alors...

_Patience, _il se rappela à lui même, puis il regarda Kurt, incertain mais pas concerné, ouvert mais pas effrayé, et il demanda gentiment, « Tu aimerais aller diner avec moi ce soir ? Juste.. toi et moi. On peux parler de.. » il fis des gestes en l'air, par sûr de comment l'expliquer ce qui est _bon_, avant de continuer « nous. On peux parler de nos plans. »

« J'adorerai ça », dis Kurt et il souris, doucement, étirant son sourire qui s'appliquait sur tout son visage un petit peu plus.

La bague est lourde dans sa poche alors qu'il la lâcha, d'un coup, anxieusement au courant de sa présente et la nécessité de Kurt de rester ignorant, mais Kurt ne mentionne pas son anxiété. Il ne ramènerai pas le sujet au dîner, et ne posera pas de question sur l'incertitude et la nervosité de Blaine, il parlera seulement de ses plans sur son stage à Vogue l'automne prochain – et la possibilité qu'il travail cet été aussi – et NYADA bien sûr. Blaine écoute, offrant parfois son propre avis, laissant Kurt remplir l'air avec ses pensées, ses idées et ses rêves, il grignotais dans son assiette, incapable de laisser un petit sourire ramper sur son visage.

Ils ne sont pas – ils n'ont pas encore guéris, Blaine le sait. Mais c'est un début.

Et quand il regarda l'écrin sur sa table de nuit ce soir là, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un peu à la manière dont Kurt se pencha pour lui donner un baiser d'au revoir rapide, un doux merci sortis de ses lèvres même sans une bague aux doigts.

Ils ne sont pas parfait, mais ils y arrivent.

_Patience_.


End file.
